Ihit the beach
by SupahFreakyHyperSpaz
Summary: Icarly cast hits vacation in world's greatest tropical paradise... HAWAII! What will happen in a one week's time in Hawaii? Click to find out, I get reviews, I post new chapters ;*I DO NOT OWN ICARLY! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I MAY INCLUDE!*
1. iHit the beach

"I'M CARLY!"

"SAM I AM!"

"AND THIS IS... ICARLY!"

"The only web show that that makes you fall in love" Carly kidded with a sigh.

"And reduces athlete's foot!" Sam added.

"Psh, Sam would know" Shot Freddie.

"Freddie wouldn't. He gets nightly body inspections, right before his mommy feeds him warm milk in a sippie cup."

"YA KNOW WHAT SAM?!"

"AWWW Poor wiwl fweddie getting his wittle feewings huuwwt"

"GUYS! WEBSHOW!" Carly shouted.

"Yeah! Gosh Freddie, you're so unprofessional!" Sam blamed.

"SAM!" Carly scolded.

"FINE" She blew.  
"OK! Last week on iCarly we asked you to send in your CRAZIEST stunts! Did they Sam?" Carly jumped to the side and looked at Sam awaiting a reply.

"SURE AS FREDDIE IS A LOSER THEY DID!"

"Whatever" Freddie mumbled from behind the camera.  
"Ok here is one from a guy all the way from Switzerland!"

"YUM! CHOCOLATE!" Sam said dreamily.

"Play the video Freddie!" Carly perkily shouted into the camera.

"Yea dork," Sam demanded nonchalantly looking at Freddie. Freddie rolled his eyes, "Cueing video."

************After the show in the Shay's living room**********

"Great show tonight Carly."

"Thank you Freddie." Carly answered sweetly, yet worriedly… Sam knew why Carly looked worried, I mean who WOULD want Freddie constantly trying to impress you and ask you out, I mean HELLO!? FREDDIE!

"Yeah thanks dork" Sam said sarcastically not even looking up from her smoothie.

"Aw now Sam got HER feelings hurt" Freddie mocked.

"Watch it Benson." Sam said through gritted teeth, glaring at Freddie.

Freddie gulped and looked down.

"Hey wanna check reviews?" Carly asked trying to change the subject and to hopefully prolong Sam killing Freddie.

"YES!" Freddie replied quickly.

They scrolled through a few "Great Show" "Carly is hot" "Sam is hilarious" "Freddie's a dork," Until they got down to one from Nickel Headquarters.

"Hey isn't that that company in Hawaii that makes special coins of people's faces?" Freddie asked.

"How would we know? We aren't DORKS!" Sam said making a face.

YA KNO-…"

"Just click the E-mail." Carly said trying to calm them down.

"Yes Carly." Freddie smiled at Carly, the he turned his head and glared at Sam.

He opened the email and read down it. He turned around in astonishment.

" IT IS!"

"Is what? Your mommy wanting you to get down so that you can get a tick bath?" Sam laughed.

"NO! It's that coin place in HAWAII! THEY WANT US TO GO DOWN THERE FOR AN ALL EXPENSE PAID VACATION! HAWAII!"

"OMG!" Carly and Sam shouted."

"REPLY!!" Carly scrame.

"Ok ok, no need to break my eardrum guys."

He wrote back, accepting their offer to Hawaii, and they all headed out to Groovy Smoothies for a celebration. Sam and Freddie in Hawaii together? And the drama begins.


	2. iPlan

"**Freddie! Get back here so that I can give you a diarrhea vaccination!" **was the first thing Sam heard Saturday morning.

"Sam stood up from where she was laying on the couch and lazily walked over to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She trudged back over to the living room and sat down listening to Freddie and his mother arguing about what kind of vaccinations he needed before the trip.

"**I have to go! Bye!" **Freddie stormed over to Carly's, his second home, and slammed the door. "UUUUUGHHHHH!"

"What? You should feel great after having your diarrhea vaccine!" Sam burst into laughter.

"**Not funny Sam!**"

"Really? Then why am I laughing Fred-ette"

Freddie exhaled deeply while shooting a glare in Sam's direction, "Ya know, it's not funny to give me new names everyday! It's just a sign of immaturity!"

"I'm not the one who has to have my mommy monitor every single move I make, now am I Benson?"

"**That is not tr-**" Freddie looked puzzled, "Well maybe it is."

"Good morning guys! Nice to see you up and running Sam!" Carly perkily greeted walking down the stairs.

"Yes. Lovely." Freddie added sarcastically.

"Luckily for you I'm going to ignore that."

"**Guys! Shut up!" **

"Okay Carly, when do we leave?" Freddie wondered.

"Next Friday! Oh I'm **so **excited!" She smiled, that same smile that sent Freddie head over heels for her.

"Carly will never love you." Sam said not looking up from her 1st breakfast.

"Will too! 2nd husband… Must I constantly remind y'all?" Freddie said, exasperated.

"No, cause it will never happen." Sam stated with a look of mock sympathy.

"**OKAY! Who wants ham?!" **Carly shouted knowing it would change the subject.

"**ME!" **Sam shouted, grabbing a slice of ham from Carly's fridge.

"Mmmm…. Good ham," Sam stared off into space dreamily.

"Umm… Thanks?"

"What's in store for the week?" Freddie asked full of excitement at the upcoming trip.

"Shopping for Hawaii clothes, getting some snacks for the plane and grocery snacks for the rental house." Carly answered.

"**Rental house?!"** Freddie and Sam shouted in unison.

"Yeah the guy emailed me privately telling me the deets and stuff, didn't I tell y'all?"

"**NO!**"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just so ecstatic! I couldn't even move hardly!"

"Sounds like Sam," Freddie grinned.

"Ya know what sounds like Freddie?"

"What?"

"A dying animal."

"Shutup!"

"Why don't you make me!"

"GUYS! **Enough!** We have a lot to do before Friday, and we need to start getting it all done!"

"Ok, ok! What's first on the to-do list?" Freddie asked.

"SHOPPING!" Carly jumped up and down in her intense excitement over the fun she was going to have taking Sam shopping.


End file.
